


Afterlife

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Afterlife, Elysium, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Percy meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

“What happened to rebirth? Try for three times? Isle of the Blest?”

Luke freezes when he hears the familiar voice behind him. The volley ball goes straight over his head, but despite the shouts of his team, Luke can’t bring himself to care. He turns around, almost afraid that it was nothing but a hallucination, but right there at the edge of the field is a young man, maybe in his early twenties, with messy black hair and startling green eyes.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Percy quips and there is that crooked grin that still looks like the one of the naïve little kid Luke trained all those years ago. The memory is distant, but nonetheless fond.

“I decided there was someone worth waiting for instead.”

Somewhere to his right, Luke can hear Ethan groan and imagines the man probably rolls his eyes as well. He leaves the playing field behind, ignoring the murmurs of his teammates and the teasing quip Ethan sends his way.

“I fulfilled your dying wish, or I tried to.” Percy smiles when Luke comes toward him, awakening feelings in Luke’s gut that he was sure he had buried under layers of self-loathing years ago. “You know how the gods are, they won’t keep the promise they made me forever.”

Luke opens his mouth to answer, but before he gets anything out, a shout interrupts them.

“Perce!”

Luke and Percy both look toward the direction of the voice, only to see a tall blonde jogging toward them. His hair is cut short and the purple shirt he wears a little tattered, much like Percy’s. They both must have just come here… maybe even died together.

Seeing the familiarity with which the two boys hug each other stings, especially since Luke stands next to them like he’s been forgotten completely. It takes a long moment, complete with foreheads pressed against one another and quiet whispered words before they manage to break apart.

“Sorry.” The blonde says eventually and gives Luke a strange sort of smile. “Didn’t mean to interrupt your… reunion?”

Percy shakes his head and, as if only to make Luke ache even more, slips his hand into Jason’s.

“Just wanted to say hi to an old… friend. I guess. It was nice talking again, Luke.”


End file.
